The invention relates to a device, in particular for storing and dispensing dental materials, comprising a mixing chamber and a mixing helix inside it, which can be compressed according to requirements. The device makes it possible for the material remaining in a static mixing helix during mixing to be dispensed largely completely. Various systems for storing and mixing a multicomponent composition are known from the prior art.